


Is Water Wet

by Doberman217



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Arguing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doberman217/pseuds/Doberman217
Summary: Blitzwing should have seen that coming...





	Is Water Wet

"Bumblebee," Blitzwing pressed his palms together, breathed in slowly, then sighed, pointing his hands at the minibot. "Water is wet."

"No it's not!" Bumblebee insisted. 

They've been having this argument for several minutes now. Bumblebee had been seated in his lap while playing a video game. Blitzwing had watched over his shoulder when the silly little Autobot had broken the silence. With this stupid, stupid question. 

Blitzwing felt his minds speaking all at once, all protesting what Bumblebee was saying. 

"Think about it!" Bumblebee continued. "Wet is used to describe the feeling of water. Not what water actually is!" The Autobot stopped his pacing and stood facing the sitting Decepticon, arms crossed and lips pursed. "Sari agrees with me."

Blitzwing rolled his optic. "Zhen as you can see, hummelchen, I am not some tiny minded human girl... _*whirr*_ and I don't have to be to tell you zhat zhis argument is extremely stupid!" Blitwing said.

"When are we not having stupid arguments? Besides, you can't deny the truth, Blitz-brain." said Bumblebee.

 _*whirr*_ "Please!! Please, stop this at once! Your logic iz hurting my processor!" Blitzwing dramatically wailed and arched his back, looking to the sky with his hands grasping the sides of his head.

"Hurts to think creatively, huh?" said Bumblebee. "Not everyone can take my genius, I guess."

 _*whirr*_ "I vouldn't call it genius." Blitzwing said thoughtfully. "Maybe...an Autobot thinking he can smart-ass his way around science." 

"You just can't handle the fact that water. Isn't. Wet." 

Blitzwing's face spun once more; an angry visor now glaring at him. "Yes, it is." 

Bumblebee stepped closer. "No. It's not."

"Yes it is." 

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not, Blitzy, and you know it."

"Yes it IS, autobot, and YOU kno-mmh"

The Decepticon never saw the kiss coming. Bumblebee was as fast as a circuit-snake, grabbing his partners helmet and pulling him forward, meeting Blitzwing's red face smoothly. 

Blitzwing went slack, processor suddenly going quiet. His visor flickering offline quickly at the feeling of his smaller partners lips over his. After a moment, he felt Bumblebee pulling him closer, and his spark spun a little faster. When did the minibot become such a good kisser? Distantly, he felt his large servos twitch up to the Autobot's sides. 

What were they talking about again?

He felt Bumblebee pull away slowly, his hands lowering from Blitwings helmet to his large shoulders. Blitzwing's face spun, but his optic remained off as he tried to get his mind to work again. 

Bumblebee smiled, rubbing his shoulders. "Now that's what I call winning an argument," he muttered. 

Blitzwing grunted in agreement, obviously not registering what the minibot had said. His red optic slowly blinked online as he cleared his thoughts, then finally met Bumblebee's eyes.

"...Zat vas a dirty trick, Hummelchen. _*whirr*_ I liked it! Do it again!" Blitzwing grinned audial to audial. 

"Hmm. Only if you admit that I'm right." Bumblebee smiled back. 

"You are impossible, little Autobot." Blitzwing growled, pulling the other forward for another kiss.

When they met in the middle, Blitzwing was a little too distracted to notice Bumblebee take a yellow arm off of his neck to pump it triumphantly into the air. 

The Autobot had won, but the Decepticon had lost with a kiss.


End file.
